The First Date
by the.gleeful.house.elf
Summary: Ron and Hermione get ready for their First date after the war. Are they ready?
1. Getting Ready Hermione

Hermione Granger stands in front of a full-length mirror, while her best friend, Ginny Weasley, sits on her bed. They were getting ready in Ginny's room in the burrow. "Hermione, don't be nervous." "What are you talking about? I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous?" "Hermione, don't lie to me. Spill." Hermione walks over to Ginny and stops in front of her. "I'm terrified. What if it goes wrong? What if I say something stupid? What if I make a fool of myself? What if I-" "Hermione! Calm down! It's just a date!" "Just a date? Just a date? It's a date with your brother!" "So? He's just a stupid git." Hermione slowly turns and sits down next to her friend on the bed. "No, Gin. I mean, what if he doesn't like me?" Ginny turns and gives Hermione her serious face. "Really?" "What?" "HE'S the one who asked YOU out! And I mean, come on, did you not notice how nervous he was about it? He couldn't stop rubbing his neck!" She laughs, and gets up to go to her closet. The memories of that day slowly fill Hermione's mind again.

_

* * *

__It was 3 weeks after the war, everyone had still been grieving, but were slowly being healed. Hermione sat on a swing outside of the Burrow, feeling the blades of grass through her toes. The light blue sky had now changed into a dark pink and orange sunset. She could hear soft footsteps slowly approaching her. She knew it was him. The silence is interrupted by the sound of the swing going back and forth slowly. "Hey." "Hi." The awkwardness returns as they silently sway on the swings. "I uhm, I was wondering something." She turns to him, seeing the tips of his ears turning red as he rubs his neck over and over again. "Yeah?" She asks nervously. "Uhm, do you remember, during the war, when we, uhm, kissed?" He looks down at his bare feet playing in the grass."How could I forget?" He looks up at her, and sees her brown eyes looking towards the sun. "Do, uhm, do you regret it?" She finally looks at him, while biting her lip. "No. Do you?" He smiles, and whispers "Nope." The silence between the teenagers grows more every second until he speaks again. "Will, uhm, willyougooutwithme?" She looks over at his face, now wearing its adorable Weasley blush she has seen over the years, and giggles. "Pardon? I didn't quite catch that." She said with a hint of a smile on her face, letting him know she heard perfectly clear. "Uhm… will you go out with me?" He says with a smile. "I'd love to." They both smile at each other, as he gets up. He walks towards Hermione, bends down, and places a soft, yet sweet kiss on her lips. He pulls away, smiling, and walks back towards the house. She sits on her swing, and touches her lips with her fingertips. She looks towards the Burrow to see Ron walking back inside with a huge grin on his face. _

* * *

"Hermione? HERMIONE!" She snaps back into reality as Ginny throws more clothes at her. "What?" Ginny stops, and looks at her with a grin spreading across her face. "You were thinking about it, weren't you?" She smiles, and slowly nods. "Here, try these on." She throws 2 dresses at me, a purple one with flowy sleeves that falls right above the knee, and a light blue one with a low cut neckline and a white flower pattern that falls below the knee. A few minutes later, I come out of the bathroom in the purple dress. "That one! The blue one doesn't even match up to how amazing you look!" "I haven't even tried the blue one on yet." Ginny gets up and walks into her closet, walking out with a pair of white flats. "So? This one makes you look hot!" "Ginny!" The girls both laugh as Hermione tries on the shoes, grinning. "I'm actually going to do this." "Yeah you are! Don't be nervous! You've gone out with him before!" "Yeah, but as friends. This is a date." "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

* * *

All characters and stuff related to Harry potter are J.K. Rowling's creations. Not mine. :)

First chapter is up! Hope you like it! Next chapter will be up soon!  
~Kyla 3


	2. Getting Ready Ron

"Harry, how do I look? Should I change the shirt? Or maybe the pants. I'm just gonna change everything." "RON! Calm down! It's just a date. You look fine." "Fine? Fine? That's it. I'm calling it off-" "Ron! You look great! Really. She's gonna love it." Ron and his best friend, Harry, walk around Ron's room in the Burrow, 2 floors below Ginny's room. "You sure this looks alright? What about a white shirt?" Harry walks over, takes one look at his friend, and says, "White. Definitely. Green isn't really your colour anyways." Ron walks over to his closet, and rummages for a white shirt, pulling one out. He slips the green striped shirt above his head and put on the white shirt. "Better?" "Yeah. Loads. You ready, mate?" "Nope." "What?" Ron walks to his bed and falls face first onto it. "I'm nervous, Harry. What if I do something stupid?" "You're not gonna do something stupid." He sits up quickly. "How do you know? I might spill something on her, or trip, or-" "If you keep thinking about it, it's gonna happen. Where are you taking her?" "Uhm, I was thinking of taking her for that ice cream stuff that muggles like, and then walking along the beach or something? Why, it's not good, is it?" "No, I think she'll love it." Ron walks over to Quaffle piggy bank and pulls out some money. "Well, you ready now?" Harry asks expectantly. "Ready as I'll ever be." They walk out of his room, and down the stairs towards the kitchen. They sit at the kitchen table, as they hear footsteps coming from the stairs, followed by quiet giggling, and 2 girls appearing from the staircase. Ron gets up and walks towards Hermione, who stops, and is given a small push from Ginny. "You look amazing." He leans down, and gives her a gentle peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Ron. You look very handsome." They both look at each other, and immediately start to blush. "You ready?" "Yup." "Alright, let's go. We'll be back later." They wave towards Ginny, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley, who had just entered the kitchen. She looks towards them, and wipes her eyes. "They're so grown up, aren't they?"

* * *

Hi again! Sorry about the short chapter, Next chapter will hopefully be better!

Hope ya like it! xoxo

-Kyla


	3. The Date Part 1

The warm summer breeze drifted past them as they walked through the sidewalks of Hogsmeade. Kids were running past them, trying to prank each other with things they had bought from Zonko's. The red-headed boy walked beside the brunette as they reached Honeydukes. He opened the door, and gestured for her to go in first.

"After you."

"Well, thank you, Ron."

They smiled at each other as they walked into the shop. The aroma of sugar and sweets filled their noses as they walked throughout the store, looking at all of the first-years trying to catch their first chocolate frogs (which Ron had to laugh at) and seventh-years eating sugar quills.

"Get whatever you want. It's on me." Ron told Hermione as she looked at some Skiving Snackboxes.

"Oh, Ron. You don't have to. I'm fine."

"No, really. I insist. Get whatever you like." She looked at him, smiled, and asked again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive. What're you gonna get?"

She turned back around to look at all of the candy.

"I have no clue. What are you going to get?" She looked back at Ron, who had a look of concentration on his face as he looked at all of the treats.

"Dunno, maybe some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" He answered with a smile, but still focused on the sweets around him.

"That sounds perfect."

He looked up at her to see her eyes staring back at his.

"Come on. Let's get some." They walked over to the Chocolate frogs, and picked out a couple, and then over to the Jelly beans, grabbing a bag. They walked up to the register, paid for the treats, and walked out of the store. They strolled through Hogsmeade in silence until she was the first one to break it.

"Thanks. For the sweets."

"No problem." He looked away, rubbing his neck.

"So, uhm, what are we going to do today?"

He turns back to her curious face, and whispers with a smile, _"You'll see."_

A small smile formed on the girl's face as she followed her friend down the street.

"Is it somewhere where I've been before?" She asked expectantly.

He reached down and gingerly took her hand in his.

"Yep."

"Is it near Hogwarts?"

"Nope."

"Is it… near muggles?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Is it near the Burrow?" He stayed silent.

"Ron?" She looked up at him as he looked back at her with a smile on his face. He looked down at their joined hands and closed his eyes.

"Ron? You alright?"

And with a crack, they dissapparated out of Hogsmeade and apparated in front of the lake, a few minutes away from the Burrow. The sun had gone down to where it was just seen behind the hilltops. The wind began to die down as the two teenagers began to walk towards the lake. Hermione smiled as Ron squeezed her hand tighter in his.

"You know, I always like coming down here, just to walk around and think. Now that I think of it, I've never told anyone that."

She looks up at him as he looks towards the sun.

"Really? What do you think about?"

"Uhm… I dunno. Sometimes I think about what me and my brother used-"

"My brothers and I." She corrected, he looked down at her, and gave her a small smirk.

"_My brothers and I_, and how when I was younger, we used to swim in the lake. Well, my brothers would swim, and then they'd grab me and toss me in." They both laughed as he recalled the memory.

"I also think a lot about Fred. When I was younger, even though he used to tease me a lot, he was the one who cared for me the most. He used to take real good care of me, and help me through everything. He even tried to give me advice about… uhm... stuff." He said, while rubbing his neck and turning his head to look away.

"What else do you think about?"

"You."

She looked up at him, confusion written over her face, "Me?"

"Yep."

"But- Why?" He laughed as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Well, if you don't know that, then you really shouldn't be here." She thought for a moment, and smiled as she lightly pushed his shoulder.

"I think about you too, you know." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Really?" He asked, with raised eyebrows and a hint of joy in his voice.

"Yup." They walked around the lake in silence for a few moments.

"When are you getting your parents?" She looked up at him, her smile fading away, and looked down with sad eyes.

"Uhm… I- I'm not sure."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I was thinking… maybe in a few days? Just enough time to figure everything out."

"Sounds good. Uhm… do you want me to come… with you, I mean? To help find –"

"Yes. Uhm, if you want." They took a glance at each other, and immediately looked away, blushing like tomatoes. They took out the chocolate frogs they had bought earlier in the day, and opened the package. She took hers out, and turned to him.

"Do you want to save the other one and share this one?" He smirked at her, nodding his head. He took the chocolate treat and split it in half, getting residue on their fingertips as he passed the other half to Hermione.

She kindly took it from his hands, and slowly nibbled her candy as Ron gulfed it down fairly quickly. She laughed at him, as he stared down at her with a big grin on his face, so she took a big bite of her frog, finishing it off. She smiled back up at him as he stared at her, his grin was from ear to ear. Seeing his expression, her smile faded and she began to worry.

"Ron? What's wrong?" They had stopped walking as he turned to stand in front of her, wiping chocolate from her top lip with his thumb, while whispering in her ear,

"_You've got chocolate on your lip."_

He pulled back, seeing her slightly confused face, and laughed. He gingerly tucked her hair behind her ear, and brought his lips down to hers, their lips barely touching.

He quietly mumbled "I love you" against her lips before crashing their lips together.

* * *

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT ;D

the next part of the date will be up.. hopefully soon!

~_Kyla xoxo_


End file.
